Electrowetting display devices are known. A configuration of a first and second fluid influences a display effect provided by a display element in such a device. It is known for backflow to occur. Backflow is where, despite applying a voltage for maintaining a configuration of the fluids, for example due to a capacitance of the display element, the configuration changes towards a configuration corresponding to that where no voltage is applied. This change of fluid configuration is problematic for displaying a desired display effect. Examples of known techniques for managing backflow include periodically applying a reset pulse.
It is desirable to overcome problems caused by backflow.